Dolor
by Nana Hetare
Summary: "-¡Auch! ¡Noru, duele mucho! ¡Seguro que luego no voy a poder caminar bien! ¡Ay! ¡Al menos hazlo más despacio!" "-Cállate. Este era el trato, yo ya hice mi parte, y ahora te toca a ti."


**Título: **Dolor

**Summary: **"-¡Auch! ¡Noru, duele mucho! ¡Seguro que luego no voy a poder caminar bien! ¡Ay! ¡Al menos hazlo más despacio!" "-Cállate. Este era el trato, yo ya hice mi parte, y ahora te toca a ti."

**Pareja: **DenNor

**Dolor**

Las naciones pasaban esa noche en aquel lujoso hotel de cinco estrellas en Estados Unidos, para asistir a la conferencia al día siguiente, ya que los aviones de las naciones habían llegado por la noche y ninguno tenía ganas de reunirse a las once de la noche. Todos los representantes habían sido alojados en un exclusivo piso del hotel donde solo estaban ellos.

Y un grupo se había reunido en la puerta de cierta habitación, encabezado por Elizabeta, quien pegaba la oreja a la puerta, y solo le faltaba babear para que su expresión en esos momentos fuera digna de fotografía. De eso ya se encargó Gilbert, que lejos de querer ir a dormir, se entretenía fotografiando a la húngara intentando detener su hemorragia nasal.

Lily y Kiku también prestaban atención a las voces que se escuchaban desde dentro de la habitación.

-¡No quiero! ¡Noru, eres muy cruel! ¡Duele mucho, por favor, no lo hagas!

-Eres un exagerado, Anko. Solo duele al principio, hasta que te acostumbras...

-¡AY! ¡Lo estás haciendo rápido a propósito! ¡Así duele más!

-Lo hago rápido porque si no no sale bien... Ahora túmbate boca abajo, así llego mejor.

Elizabeta seguía con la oreja pegada a la puerta, permitiéndose imaginar la escena que podría estar ocurriendo dentro de esa habitación, aunque deseaba poder verlo con sus propios ojos. Pero no había ninguna forma de ver lo que ocurría dentro. Aún así, ella ya se hacía su propia idea... Y Kiku también, aunque fingía no prestar atención a las voces, sonrojado.

Vash estaba más que furioso, intentaba taparle los oídos a Lily, pero ésta consiguió escabullirse cuando el suizo se distrajo, llendo al lado de Elizabeta y pegando también la oreja en la puerta, escuchando con más claridad, aunque las voces se escuchaban claramente.

Mientras tanto, Tino reía nerviosamente ante las miradas interrogantes y las preguntas que le lanzaban las demás naciones, pegado a Berwald. Al menos el rostro intimidante del sueco tuvo una ventaja en ese momento: bastó una mirada suya para que todos dejaran de acosar a preguntas y malas miradas a Tino y le dejaran en paz.

-Que vergüenza, Su-san... -Suspiró el finés, recibiendo como respuesta un leve gruñido, que interpretó como un "si".

-¡Pero si por atrás duele más! -Se escuchaban los gritos del danés, que exclamaba "Ay" y "Auch" entre frases, quejándose. -¡No es justo! ¿¡Por qué no te lo hago yo a ti!?

-He dicho que no, y cállate.

-Pero... ¡Noru, duele mucho! ¡Seguro que luego no voy a poder caminar bien! ¡Mira, se está quedando rojo! ¿¡Y si sangro!?

-No creo que sangres... de todos modos, no te vas a morir por ello.

-¡Ay! ¡Al menos hazlo más despacio!

-Cállate. Éste era el trato, yo ya hice mi parte, ahora te toca a ti.

-¡Eres cruel, Noru!

-¡Agh! Si no te estás quieto, no puedo. Te vas a caer de la cama si te mueves así, ya verás.

-¡Me da igual! ¿Cuándo demonios vas a acabar?

-Falta poco...

-¡Quiero acabar ya! ¡Hazlo más rápido!

Se escuchó silencio durante unos segundos, y seguidamente un fuerte grito de Mathias.

-¡Esto es demasiado! -Exclamó Vash, volviendo a hacerse con Lily e impidiendo que pudiera escuchar aquellos gritos. -¡Voy a llamar a un empleado del hotel para que abra la puerta!

Elizabeta se mostró encantada ante aquella idea, y apoyó inmediatamente la proposición del suizo.

-¡Odio este líquido! ¡Está caliente y huele mal!

-¿Te quieres callar, idiota?

-¡Pero duele mucho!

-Te jodes. No haberme obligado a ponerme ese ridículo disfraz.

-Pero de sirvienta te ves muy mono, Noru... Y muy violable ~ -Antes de terminar la frase, soltó otro grito. -¡Eso lo has hecho a propósito!

-Para nada...

Emyl intentó tranquilizar a Vash.

-No hay que llamar a nadie, no hacen nada malo...

-¿¡Que no hacen nada malo!? -Replicó el suizo, furioso. -¿¡Entonces que demonios están haciendo!?

El islandés desvió la mirada, dudando.

-No puedo decirlo.

Vash frunció el ceño, y entonces se percató de que Lily había vuelto a unirse a Elizabeta, y ambas mujeres soltaban risitas cómplices en voz baja, disfrutando con aquello.

Gilbert se percató de que el islandés sostenía algo en sus manos, un pequeño bote.

-¿Y eso que es? ¿Les traes lubricante? Kesesesese~

El islandés suspiró pesadamente, ocultando el bote.

-Ya falta poco, Anko... solo un poco más y acabo... no te muevas ahora.

Un nuevo grito, más fuerte que todos los anteriores, se escuchó. Ésta vez, el noruego también gritó.

-¿¡Pero es que eres idiota!? -Sonó una especie de golpe. -Me has tirado de la cama, te dije que te estuvieras quieto. Has tirado toda la cera por el suelo... y lo vas a limpiar tú, que conste.

Las naciones que estaban fuera se confundieron. ¿Cera? ¿De qué hablaban?

-Lo siento, Noru, pero es que me dolía. Aunque... si que se me han quedado las piernas suaves~ -Rió el danés.

Entonces la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe, y Lukas les observó a todos, deteniendo la mirada en Islandia. Éste se adelantó y le entregó el bote que tenía.

-¿Seguro que ésto le calmará el dolor? No quiero aguantar sus quejas si luego le escuece o algo parecido...

-Sí, Noruega.

-Hermano mayor.

Islandia arqueó las cejas y le ignoró. Lukas, al no recibir respuesta, volvió a mirar al resto de las naciones. Todos le observaban atentamente, en silencio. El noruego detuvo la mirada ésta vez en Lily y Elizabeta, que habían caído al suelo cuando éste había abierto la puerta.

-Éste... Hola. -Saludó Elizabeta, sonriéndole.

Noruega la ignoró, tomó el bote y cerró la puerta.

-¿Pero qué...? ¿Qué se supone que ha pasado ahí dentro? -Interrogó Roderich, dirigiéndose a Islandia.

-Supongo que ya puedo decirlo. -Respondió éste, tranquilo. -Den obligó a Noruega a vestirse de sirvienta, así que éste a cambio le exigió un favor...

-H'cerle la c'ra. -Murmuró Berwald, atrayendo la atención de todos hacia él.

-¿Qué? ¿Es que soy el único que no lo sabía? -Se quejó Tino, levemente sonrojado. Realmente, él también había pensado otra cosa sobre lo que ocurría dentro de aquella habitación.

-¿La cera? ¡Eso no es nada asombroso! -Gilbert comenzó a reírse a carcajadas. -¡Pobre Mathias, me compadezco de él! Es un dolor poco _awesome. _Kesesesese~

Elizabeta y Lily intercambiaron una mirada de decepción. En fin, ese día no habían tenido suerte, y las esperanzas de la húngara de conseguir algunas buenas fotos se habían visto frustradas.. solo había sido un malentendido.

O*.*.*.*:*.*:*.*:*:*:*:*O

¿Qué creiáis que era, malpensados? (?)

Pobre Den, yo odio hacerme la cera... =w=


End file.
